1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating depth images to locate objects nearby.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infrared (IR) image is an image that shows a distance between objects located in a three-dimensional (3D) space. An electronic device may measure a distance between the electronic device and an object and generate an IR image based on the measured distance. For example, the electronic device, such as a camera, a mobile phone, or a television (TV), may generate an IR image.
The intensity of light reflected from the object is inversely proportional to the square of the distance between the electronic device and the object. Therefore, as a measurement distance increases, the electronic device receives a smaller amount of light from an object. When the received amount of light is less than a minimum light intensity level, accuracy of depth information in the IR image may deteriorate. In addition, if the electronic device increases the intensity of a light source, an object located at a short distance from the electronic device reflects a larger amount of light. When the received amount of light is greater than a maximum light intensity level, the pixel values in the IR image may be saturated.